Shattered
by Professor Oswin
Summary: Rose only ever shattered one gem but there is more to the story than people think. Find out what really happened with the story everyone thinks they know. And what went through her mind when she did it. Oneshot


**Shattered**

"The mighty Rose Quartz, she's finally stooping to my level," a stocky dreadlocked gem mocked.

The person to which she referred to just stared at the weapon in front of her. Her big hands caressed it, clearly unwanted memories were clouding her at the moment. "I'm sorry," was what came out of her mouth.

"Heh, Rose Quartz, feeling guilt at what happened, that's a first," she scoffed.

An ominous glow was cast across her face by the magma that surrounded them. Her frame, although dwarfed by Rose, was still threatening. Her scowl morphed into a sneer.

"By the looks of it, you're no longer the saint that you wanted to be. Even if you don't go through with that plan of yours, you've still thought about shattering her. Which means, I win."

"I have to. There's no other way. The last battle wiped out half of our friends. Citrine, Rubellite, Emerald," in a feat of anger, Rose swiped the weapon off its mount on the wall and stormed to the center of the room.

Shoving a metal beam into the key on the floor, she began to rise into the next room. Each step she took was enough to shake the ground a bit as opposed to her usual light footed walk.

Tears began to stream down her face as she remembered each of her friends that lost their lives in battle. The one that stood out the most was the one she considered her closest friend, Jasper. Both had been separated, mid-battle. She was helpless as she witnessed Jasper being poofed and captured. She knew that many of the captured gems had their minds repurposed. They always came back to fight against the gems that were once their friends. And though they always tried their best to not shatter anyone, there were always exceptions. Times when the need was dire and the atrocious actions that it forced them to take. And with the knowledge of what was in store for her old friend, she now wanted to finish the battle a lot sooner.

The breaking point was her last hope now. The last resort. If she could get close to her that is.

"I'm so sorry Bismuth, for everything."

-=-=-=-=-SU-=-=-=-=-

Every gem stood at once the moment the warp pad dinged announcing, their leader's return. Rose slowly walked down the device and up to a strange fusion. The fusion's appearance was messy, blue and red colours were mashed together as though someone had spilled them all over her. But her clothes had improved and were now smoother, with the skirt gone.

"Garnet, I need you to tell me if what I'm about to do will work," Rose's head was bowed to the side. She couldn't face the Crystal Gems, not right now at least.

"Rose? What's going on?" her Pearl asked coming up to her.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong right now my Pearl. I just need to do a quick mission right now, alone," she mustered up a smile as best as she could.

"Rose," Garnet looked at her worried.

Rose faced her and gave a serious look.

"I-We, trust you," Garnet pushed her forehead against Rose's as Sparkle was incited between both of them. This showed Rose everything that would happen.

After a brisk nod, Rose walked towards the warp pad, even though she knew what was in store for her, where a moonstone had been watching the whole exchange.

"Can you set the coordinates to the Court?"

"Uhm, y-yeah. But isn't that...where pink diamond is?" Fear was clearly showing in her only eye. Her hair was wild, standing in tufts of ice blue.

"Yes. Please don't ask questions," Rose was starting to get restless as she felt the Breaking Point grow heavy under her dress as she struggled to maintain her shapeshifted arm. She wiped away the sweat drops that had been forming on her face.

"Of-of course. My commander."

Rose stood on the pad as she waited for Moonstone to readjust all the blocks that had been set up to prevent homeworld gems to warp into their base.

"So you are going to go through with it, huh?" Bismuth commented.

A lone Ametrine walked up to Rose just as Moonstone announced that she had finished. You could tell that this Ametrine was an off-colour. Ametrines were supposed to come out as navy blue, but this one came out a lighter shade. Another obvious distinction was that her gemstone was embedded on her forehead, the spot where all Ametrines always had a third eye.

But even with her defective features, she was still once part of the aristocratic gems. One of the ones power, as shown by her cape. She would come in handy in infiltrating the diamond court and bringing the diamond out into the open.

"Commander, if you are to do what I believe you're to do then…" she was interrupted by Rose.

"Yes. You can come along," she gave a soft smile, though it did not reach her eyes.

"Thank you, commander," she bowed her head as she instinctively gave a crossed armed salute.

The familiar ding echoed in the cave as both gems disappeared into the warp light, leaving a worried Pearl looking at the device where her commander once stood. Inside the warp Rose was able to finally let go of her construct and let the breaking point clatter onto the floor. Ametrine ogled the weapon, recognition in her eyes.

"Of course."

Rose knew that she wouldn't be able to set foot in the court with her appearance. So she forced her dress to become the quartz soldier uniform she once possessed and had her hair shrink back into the spiky mess of a Rose Quartz soldier instead of her infamous poofy hair.

Ametrine and Rose walked together in the flower garden that led up to Pink Diamond's palanquin. In the corner of her eye, Rose could see other Rose Quartz's milling around. She assumed that they must be making battle plans. Though she couldn't see any battle drills, she could hear the shouts and sounds of familiar drills.

"My Diamond? May we have a word?" Ametrine spoke out.

"Who is it?" a honeyed voice inquired.

"I'm Ametrine Facet-3S8L Cut-7XV," she replied.

A short amount of gas was released as the palanquin opened up. The cloth that covered the front shook as a hand slowly appeared.

"Oh, Fancy," Bismuth commented, "Are we sure we really want to shatter such a pretty gem?" Bismuth taunted, a huge grin was plastered on her face.

Ignoring Bismuth, Rose tensed up as the rest of Pink Diamonds arm appeared before her hair poked out. Rose's arm was tucked behind her back under her hair which held the Breaking Point, ready to be used.

"Hey Ametrine, did you know that Rose bubbled me and put me in her magical lion that no one knows about? And the reason for that was that she was against using the weapon that I built for her that she has to do exactly this." Bismuth was right in front of Ametrine, her nose nearly touching the gem's gemstone.

Ametrine stood with her head bowed and her arms in the same salute that she had used for the rebellion's leader. It really wasn't difficult for her. She was a recently defected gem from a different court, which was lucky as it meant that no one would know that she had defected.

Pink Diamond was now fully in view bringing the attention of many gems to the small group. Her clothing style was different than that of her diamond sisters. Whereas they wore dresses, Pink wore a midi skirt that stretched all the way to her calves and hugged her legs tight, with a regular looking shirt that was concealed underneath a short coat that give her a semi militaristic look. Her skin and hair had a pink hue to it, which matched her clothing. She was also shorter, nearly the same height as Rose.

"Wow. I've never seen Pink Diamond, but I thought she'd be bigger," said gem snickered, Pink barely passed her former leader in height.

"What is it that the pair of you want?" her voice though gruff was still soothing, making every gem feel calm, as though nothing could ever come to harm them.

"We came to, uh, report back some rebel gem activity, my diamond." Ametrine reported quickly sneaking a glance at Rose whom appeared to be lost in thought.

With a sudden cry, Rose revealed her weapon and brought it to her diamond's groin, where her gem was located. She triggered the mechanism causing a sudden backlash as the dull point smashed into the gem, jarring Pink's body.

Pink Diamond cried out in pain. Her eyes gazed at the shards of herself falling to the floor. She wildly tried to grasp them but her whole body glitched making it impossible to grip them.

"Holy Shit!" Bismuth exclaimed mimicking the surprise that Rose felt.

"I WILL BREAK YOU!" Pink scrame as she lashed out at Ametrine shattering her gemstone.

"Ametrine! NO!" Rose cried.

All around her the gems finally came out of their shock at what had just happened and rushed towards Rose. Rose summoned a bubble around Pink and herself blocking the other gems from getting to them.

"Gah! WHy!? WHY!?" Pink looked at Rose questioningly, her eyes glowed with pure terror, "I just. I just wanted to show them that...I was important too!" tears welled up in her eyes. "I… I don't want to go. I don't want to die. What did I do wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted to do this. But I was left with no choice," Rose looked solemnly as the Diamond's form finally vanished leaving behind her gemstone, which fell to the floor.

Outside, various gems were pounding on the bubble, their voices muffled but clearly furious.

Rose gently picked up a rather large broken piece of the former diamond's gemstone. She quickly scooped up the rest of the broken shards and bubbled them.

After doing the same to Ametrine, Rose willed a tunnel to forme through the bubbled sphere pushing gems aside. She ran through, her lightweight making her aptly faster than the other gems. Getting to the Warp pad, she looked back to see the others giving chase. Before the warp pad could fully charge, she punched the wall sending boulders to tumble on top of the pad to prevent the Court Gems to follow her.

The Pad dinged as Rose appeared. She looked around. The new place she'd traveled to was barren and empty. Cold wind blew past, not even the sun wasn't visible as the sky was covered in clouds. She had not gone back to her base, instead she had arrived at the prime kindergarten. An old gem production site that no one ever used anymore.

Rose ran throughout the place searching for something. It took a long time but she finally found what she was looking for. A functioning injector. After opening a compartment, she placed both shattered gems into the injector and closed it.

She wasn't much of an engineering gem but Rose knew a little bit on how to work one of these machines. And after a few seconds it whirred to life. It began to harvest the shards and soon it turned them into a goop that it swiftly injected into the ground below.

"You both have a second chance now at life. My diamond, you won't have to worry about having to prove yourself, because here on earth you will be free to do anything. I know this kindergarten has sucked up all of the life here so it'll take longer for you to forme. But I promise that you won't be alone when you emerge. I will see you in a millennia or two."

Rose turned towards Bismuth who was still following her, "I'm sorry for what I did to you old friend, but you were, are still dangerous. I've kept you in my mind for way too long, but I have to let you go now."

Bismuth looked at her with an uneasy look, "This isn't over Rose. I will be free someday. And when I am, I won't forgive you for what you've done. Especially because the crystal gems don't know about me."


End file.
